Ressurected
by InuYashieLover
Summary: InuYasha and the gang go to a village that seems familiar to InuYasha. The friends go through some feverish times in this village, and meet someone that no one expected. InuxKag SanxMir
1. Get Your Fever On!

A/N: Hey people, your reading my first fic, Resurrected. This fanfic is mostly romance/tragedy, and may have violence troughout the chapters. And to let you know, if you may be affended by my pairings, It's a Inu/Kag Mir/San, and maybe some Sess/Kagura. And poor poor Kikyo is all alone. HA HA! Good for her for trying to steal my InuYashie.

...Anyways, heres la disclaime... dude: Unfourtanatly, I DON'T OWN INUYASHIE!! Ramiko(sp?) Takahashi owns them. + I don't own Advil either.

On to the story dudes!

**Resurrected**

"InuYasha, we're all tired! Can we take a rest, please?" Kagome begged. Her legs were killing her and she was drenched in sweat. Miroku was having the same problem, but Sango didn't seem as affected.

"Oh, come on, do we want to beat Naraku or not?" InuYasha asked, looking at the tired faces of Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo. Even if Shippo wasn't walking, he tried to look tired for Kagome's sake.

"We can't even face Naraku like this, we wouldn't stand a chace, and you know that, InuYasha." Miroku remarked. InuYasha sighed and sniffed around for a village nearby. Kagome put a face of relivement and excitement on, it has been a long time since she got to sleep in a real bed and have a bath.

"I smell a village about a mile away. You guys think you can go that far?" he asked the humans. They all knodded furiously, eager to get to that village and in a bed, and for the girls, a hotspring.

They walked what seemed like forever, and finally, InuYasha told them they we're almost there.

_'I smell something familiar in this village, yet I can't put my finger on it. I wonder what could be there waiting there for us when we get there.'_ he thought, deep in his mind. Then as they got closer, he tried telling what the smell was, and his heart pounded hard when he thought of it. _'It smells like bones and graveyard soil. Could it be Kikyo?!'_ the whole time, he didn't realize he had stopped and was now being stared at.

"Hey, InuYasha, are you okay?" Sango asked, and he shook hs head as if trying to forget something.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered as he started walking again, passing all his staring friends.

"Whats up with him?" Shppo asked. Kagome just shook her head and followed the hanyou down the path to the village. _'Ihope he's okay..' _she thought, then tried to push it out of her head and think of the nice hot baths instead.

It wasn't long before they reached the outline of the village. InuYasha looked around, and Sango put her hand on his back.

"What is it, InuYasha?" she asked. He turned his head and looked at her.

"I don't know, I feel like we've been here before.." he replied, then looked back to the village and tried to smell it, but all he could smell was the graveyard soil and bones of someone that was undead. He groweld in frustration, earning looks of concern from all of his friends.

"Whatever!" he groweld."Let's just get into the village as fast as we can, okay?"

InuYasha got a few stares from the villagers, and lots of whispering. Like always, he walked right past them, not caring what was being said. They walked deeper into the village, and someone came to a stop as they seen InuYasha, then came over.

"Hello." the woman greeted. InuYasha stared at her with a curious expression. "I know, you probably think I'm weird because no one else in this village said hi yet, but to tell the truth, I really don't care about race. I like people for who they are!"

InuYasha thought about her statement for a second, feeling a tiny bit of saddness in his heart, before quickly shaking it off. "I never got a chance to say that." he retorted rather rudely. She looked at him with a questioning face, but he just started walking away. Kagome whispered into her ear.

"Sorry hes so rude, he never shared his past with us. I sure he wouldn't want it bouncing freely to everyone in the world." she explained, and the woman seemed to understand, then it looked like something clicked in her head.

"Eqscuse me, sir hanyou, but would you mind telling me what thy name is?" she asked. He gave her a really dirty look, and groweld a bit.

"Do you think you can just ask me any damn thing and expect me to answer?! Arn't you scared I'll bit your head off like the rest of the people?!?" this statement earned a couple stares from the villagers. "You have no right to know my name. I don't even know you."

"Are you royal in the blood?" she insisted, only gaining a angrier glare from InuYasha.

"What did I just say? I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" he tried moving past her once again, but she stood infront of him.

"Is your mothers name Izayoi?" she asked one last time, and he stopped and stared at her. Kagome and the others looked at him, waiting for an answer, but none came. He just stood there, glaring at this woman.

"Go away." he warned, then walked passed her, as silent as a statue. Kagome looked at Sango with cunfusion, then they ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

"InuYasha!! Wait up!!" Sango called as her and the others ran to catch up. Kagome had been really curious and wanted to ask InuYasha a few questions.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" she asked as she caught up with him. He just kept walking, not looking at anyone. She got even more curious, and got up the curage to ask him another question, knowing he didn't want to be talked to.

"Why are you so upset?" she asked, but he still didn't answer."Will you answer me?!"

He finally turned his head and stared at her. She looked into his eyes, deep into his eyes, and she seen a bundle of sadness, locked inside this big emotional cage, along with his happyness, fear, love, passion, faith, and loyalty, only letting them out on rare ocasions, leaving his anger, hatred, and caioticness to linger on their own. She looked at him with pity, and he gave her a dirty look.

"I don't like when people pity me." was all he said, before turning away again. She couldn't belive he was telling her he didn't like it when people felt bad because his whole family either died or hates him. She walked behind him with Sango, and they forgot about that whole event.

Once Miroku found a suitable mansion, he preformed his 'Exsorsism', and they got to stay in the best Inn in the village.

"Hey, Miroku, are you ever gunna' grow out of that?" Shippo asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't belive that I could, why do you ask? Do you not like my talents?" he asked with fake shock, and Shippo snikered. InuYasha sat in the corner, avoiding all eyes and staying away from any conversation what so ever. Until Kagome gasped and came running over to him.

"InuYasha, your turning red!" she metioned and put her hand on his forhead, then quckly took it away. "Your burning up!!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all came over to look at their hanyou friend. Sango took his head in his hands and put her lips to his forhead. She took them away and felt her burned lips. "Your really hot, InuYasha. It feels like a terrible fever is coming on."

He didn't realize how he was feeling until Kagome came over. Once he did realize, it hit him like a blow to the face. _'Damn, they're right...'_ Kagome, Sango, and Miroku gave him looks of concern, talking about how it could have come at this time, when he hadn't felt like it earlier. He really didn't care what they were saying, cause all he could think of was the need to vomit.

"Umm... guys, I think we should give him some air, it looks like he's gunna' hurl.." Kagome said, as she with the others slowly backed away.

He felt like this for a while, until suddenly, he couldn't hold his need to vomit in any more, so he tried to get up and leave quickly, but during the process of trying to get up, he moved his stomach a bit too much, causing him to barf even if he was holding it in. It went all over himself, Kaome's bag, Kirara, and some even went on Miroku's lap.

"Aww, InuYasha..." Miroku said as he stuck his tounge out at the vomit on his leg. Kirara meowed in disgust, because of it being all over her, and Kagome ran over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I didn't know you felt that bad, or I would have given you an Advil" she stated as she rubbed his back. It seemed like he would never stop, and soon it was on Kagome's shoes.

"Here, I'll go get some cold water!" Sango offered as she ran out the room to the stream nearby. She came back with a cold, wet cloth and a wooden bowl of water. She carefully walked past, and doged the oncoming barf, coming up to InuYasha's red hot face, lifting it a bit, then placed the cold wet cloth on his forhead, earning some barf on her chest, but it wasn't like she cared or anything, she was only thinking about her sick friend at the moment.

"InuYasha, are you feeling better now?" Sango asked, right before he started vomiting again. _'I guess that's a no...'_ she thought, then she took the cloth from his head and soaked it in the cold water, ringing it a tiny bit, then placing it back on his forhead.

"Hey, Sango, do you know if theres any nurse or doctor in this village?" Kagome asked, and Sango shook her head. "Damn, if I could only know why he is barfing..." she looked at her best friend and noticed he had vomit in his hair, all over his haori(sp?), his face was red hot, and his eyes looked really tired, like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"I can go check for you." Miroku suggested. Kagome nodded, saying how great that would be, and he was off.

"I hope nothing really really bad happens to him." Sango sighed. She had already lost all her family, she didn't need to lose one of her friends too. Kagome nodded in agreement.

Not long after he left, Miroku came back with the nearest doctor he could find, and the doctor gasped at the site of all the barf, and walked to InuYasha right away. Kagome left the doctor with InuYasha, and went to stand with her friends, as they all watched as the doctor opened InuYasha's shirt, and put his head to his chest, listening to the heart beat. He looked shocked, and quickly stood up to tell the group what he discovered.

"I listened to his heart beat, and it was exstreamly fast. Nothing I've ever dealt with. This boy has a life-thretening fever, and as I can see, he is vomiting a lot. He should overcome it, because of his demon blood, so you shouldn't worry yourselves." the doctor explained, then went back over to the hanyou, changed the cloth, and lifted him from the ground, pushing on his stomach, causing InuYasha to vomit again, and this time, all over the doctors leg.

Kagome was kind-of shocked at the doctor. He came in and started working on the hanyou right away, even if InuYasha was a half-breed. _'You don't see many of those people around, we're lucky'_

The doctor got to his feet and walked to the door, only turning back to say 'Come get me if you need me.'. All the friends gathered around InuYasha, not too close, and waited to see what would happen. They all land they're heads closer as InuYasha looked up, but a little too close...

A/N: So, how do ya like it so far? PRETTY GOOD, HUH!! Yeah, I'm good, I'm cool, I'm not a fool...well, maybe I am, but that isn't a reason for you to stall your reviewing!! So, just ignore me, cuz' I know you think I'm not that cool. HEY, I RYMED!!...On to the next chapter...folks!!


	2. Sleep Talking

Disclaimer: Unfourtanatly, I DON'T OWN INUYASHIE!! Ramiko Takahashi owns them.

Thank you for the advice about the barf, I'll try to keep it to a minimum

**Ressurected **

"EWW!!" Shippo yelled, getting barf on his face.--'

"Go wash your face in the stream outside, Shippo." Sango said, he noddd and left the room quickly. The people that seen Miroku with barf on him, a doctor, and now Shippo with barf on him, we're starting to get curious and worried. Soon, there was a croud outside the gangs door.

"HEY!!! I can't get in!!" Shippo hollered, but nobody seemed to hear him. _'Man, I hate being little!!'_

"I wonder where Shippo is.." Sango asked, and when nobody answered, she got up and opened the door. "AAHHHH!!!" she screamed as she saw all the village people crowded around the door, then quickly shut the door.

"Holy, what was that?" Kagome asked, then looked to the floor as she seen a little orange figure. "Shippo!?"

"Man, am I glad to be back in here! I could barely make it through the crowd alive, never mind getting throught the shutting door!" he gasped. It was really tough being tiny.

"InuYasha hasn't said anything, is he okay?" Sango asked in concern, and both the girls looked over to him.

"Hes sound asleep!" Kagome exclaimed, then quickly shut herself up. "I thought he would be complaining and whining.."

"He doesn't seem to be." Miroku stated the obvious. Then they all went silent as InuYasha shifted a bit. "He really doesn't look good..this must be one bad fever. I hope he doesn't scream in his sleep."

And just then, as if they we're being jinxed(sp?), he started mummbling something, then turned into talking.

"..Damn...you..get..away from..me.." he said, and they all leaned in to listen. "AHHHH!!!"

"Holy!!" Kagome whispered, as she covered her ears. "Why is he doing that!!"

"I don't know!" Sango replied, then put her finger to her mouth, pointing to InuYasha.

"Don't..go I... need...you...no..." he stirred violently, then sat up really quick with his eyes wide open. "NOOOO!!!"

"InuYasha!!!" Kagome and Sango called as they ran over to him.

"InuYasha, are you okay!?" Kagome asked, quickly. He just sat there and shiverred fiercly, then tried hard to get up. "No, don't, your gunna' get sick again!"

"I NEED AIR!" he yelled, then pushed her off of him, and ran out the door.

"Wow, I'm glad the crowd is gone!" Sango exclaimed, and tried to follow him.

"No, he needs air, we should let him have it." Kagome said, then tried to clean her bag.

Once InuYasha got outside, he took a huge amount of air into his lungs, really not wanting to trow up. He slowly walked over to the stream and splashed water all over his face, cooling himself down as much as he could. He sat there what seemed like forever, then he jerked to the left. _'It's that smell again! Could Kikyo be here!?' _he thought. He got up and started to follow the scent, not caring about his dirty haori.

"InuYasha has been gone a little too long." Kagome said as she stood up and walked to the door, Sango and Miroku behind her. "I hope nothing got him, hes in no position to fight!"

They got outside, only to find he wasn't there. Kagome looked around frantically, trying to spot something red and white, but luck just wasn't with her today.

"INUYASHA!!!" she hollered, then looked around. Still, he wasn't there. "InuYasha, come here now!!!" once she figured he wouldn't come, she did what she really didn't want to do. "SIT BOY!!" nobody heard the normal smash they would have, so Kagome started to panic.

"Okay, hes okay..hes okay..HES NOT OKAY DAMN IT!!!" Kagome screamed, and Sango shushed her down.

"I have a plan. Miroku, you go that way." she pointed forwards. "Kagome, you go that way." she pointed to the right. "I'll stay here and ask around. GOT IT!?" they all nodded and zoomed off into their givin directions. Sango asked people around, but didn't get that much information.

_'Damn it, why does she have to be here!?' _InuYasha thought, as he followed the scent. It was leading him to a river away from the village. He felt the beads on his neck get heavy from Kagome's command, but since he was farthur away, he didn't get impaled to the ground

He soon came to a clearing, and the scent was strong. He looked around the clearing, it was beautiful, besides the smell. There was a small waterfall, and since it was the full moon, it had a briliant mistic glow. He would have stayed there forever if he could. _'After we beat Naraku, I'm gunna' take Kagome here..'_ He pushed that thought to the safest place in his mind, then looked around to see if anyone was there. He seen a female figure standing by the water, the light glew on her raven hair that was past her knees.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked, coming a tiny bit closer.

"You should know that." she said, her feminen voice deep and comforting. He tried to get a better look at her face, but didn't have to strain himself, because she turned her head. He gasped and fell on his butt, and he stared up at her.

"Y-ou..!"


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Unfourtanatly, I DON'T OWN INUYASHIE!! Ramiko Takahashi owns them.

On to chapter 3!

**Ressurected**

"Y-ou.." he gasped, and she nodded.

"Yes, my son, it is me." she gave him the greatest smile he could have ever seen in his whole life.

"B-but, you d-died.." he stuttered. He was still in shock. The woman came over and put her hand out to him, which he took.

"Yes, I did. But I have been re-awakend. Do not fear, my son, I am not one of Sessoumaru's minions." she replied. He stood there staring at her. He couldn't belive what he was seeing.

"Who did this to you?" he asked with saddness. She looked at him.

"What do you mean, my son? I have been brought back to life! Are you not happy to see me?" she gave him a quizical look.

"Yes, ofcoarse I'm happy to see you again! But, your going to have to suffer among the undead. Do you know what that means?" he replied.

"Yes I know what it means, it means I will get to live with my dearest son once again, and I will never die!" she exclaimed, and she hugged him like there was no tomorrow. They could stand there hugging for hours.

"I know!! We can get Shippo to lead us there!!" Miroku suggested after they re-united. Kagome ran back inside the Inn, getting Shippo and Kirara, then ran back out.

"Hey, what do ya need me for?! I can't fight! I'M JUST A KID!!" Shippo yelled. Kagome put him down along with Kirara, and told him what to do. He nodded quickly and started sniffing around. He sniffed over by the stream and sneezed. "This way."

InuYasha started to feel dizzy, and soon, he couldn't hold himself up.

"My son, you do not look to well." she metioned, and felt his forhead. Her cold hand felt good on his hot head. "You are burning up. You need treatment right away."

"No, I'm fine." he said, but nothing can fool a mother, expesially if it's sickness. His legs gave out and the only thing keeping him up was his mother. She slowly put him down and ripped a piece of her clothing off and soaked it with the freezing cold water, then put it on InuYasha's forhead. She soothingly stroaked his hair, then rubbed his ears the way she used to. She wached as he quickly fell asleep. _'That one always works.'_ she thought.

"Hurry! Hes nearby, I can smell it!" Shippo exclaimed, and they all ran into a clearing. There, they spotted the hanyou on the ground.

"InuYasha!!" Kagome screamed, then she saw a woman whispering 'shh'. Kagome nodded and walked over to them. "Who are you?"

"I am Izayoi, you must be Kagome. And Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. It is so very nice to meet you all." she whispered. They all looked at eachother, then back at Izayoi.

"How do you know our names?" Sango asked.

"Because I have been wathcing you all from the heavens above." she explained. Kagome looked at her quizically, then it hit her.

"Are you dead?" she asked, then quickly regreted saying something so rude.

"No, but I was dead once. I have been brought back to life, and I will take this chance to make evreything better again." she replied.

"What do you mean by that, my beautiful lady?" Miroku asked, earning a death glare from Sango. But he didn't pay attention and walked up to the lady and took her hand. "Would you bear my child?"

"I am truly flattered, but I do not think InuYasha would like you as a father figure." she informed, and he quickly let her hand go.

"InuYasha's mother!!" he gasped."I am so sorry, I didn't know. Please don't kill me Sango!!" too late, she had already grabbedher hirikotsu and hit him on the head with it. "Owww..."

"InuYasha's mother? Your InuYasha's mother that died when he was little and now your back?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and I have a surprise waiting for him." she looked at InuYasha, then motioned for them to come over."The surprise is going to take place in a few days."

"What is it?" Sango asked, side glancing at the peacefuly sleeping hanyou.

"Can you keep a secret?"

A/N: YAY!! CLIFF HANGY!! My favourite!! I hope you peoples are injoying my story! Don't hesitate (unless you don't like my story) to click the next chapter button when it comes. And please review! You can give me ideas, if you'd like to, for upcoming chapters. ENJOY!!!


	4. The Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYashie, though I wish I did, Rimiko Takahashi owns him.

This chapter iskida weird, but it will mean something in one of the later chapters. If you don't like health class, DON'T READ!! ...Well, I don't really like it...but its not like there talking about where it goes and how you do it. Just about horomones and not being able to control them! - heh heh

**Ressurected**

InuYasha woke up in a room, with blankets around him that smelled like Kagome. _'So, it was all just a dream..she really isn't alive.'_ he thought, then tried to sleep again, but was interupted by someone coming through the door.

"Hello, InuYasha. I have been waiting for your awakening. We have things to talk about." Izayoi said, and came over, helping him up."Kagome is washing you haori, she said it stinks, and Sango is looking for herbs with Shippo."

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, and she walked over and sat beside him.

"I wish to talk about what you seen, and what happend."she sighed.

"Talk about what?" he asked again, and she sighed. She didn't want to say it.

"How about we walk outside and talk about this. You need some fresh air." she quickly stood up and helped him up, and she led him out in the fresh air, her arm in his for support. InuYasha seen Kagome with her hair up washing his shirt, and she noticed him and waved. He wanted to wave, but he didn't feel like lifting his arm, so his mother waved. Then they walked a bit more, which was a little much for InuYasha.

"Would you like to lean on me, my dearest?" his mother asked, and he nodded, putting his arm over her shoulders, and his head on one of them. Sango noticed them while she picked herbs with Shippo, and she thought it was sweet.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about now?" he asked. Even though she didn't want to, she forced herself to say it.

"I wanted to talk about...what you seen and what happend..when I died." she sighed again, and he looked like someone stabbed him. He turned his head, looking at the birds in the trees."You were so young when I died. You didn't deserve any of the fowl treatment that you recieved."

"You didn't deserve to be killed like that." he said sadly."It was unnecisary."

"I know, but, my son, what did you see?" she asked, and he knew what she ment.

"Shh." Kagome whispered, Sango nodded her head, and they listened to the conversation.

"Everything." he answered, and she started to weep.

"You shouldn't have seen such a thing!! You were so young! Too young!" she cried, and he hugged her, saying it was okay. "It is not okay, you seen that awful man do those things to me, how scared you must have been!"

"I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for you. I was also angry that he would do such things to you." InuYasha replied, as she cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, and she lifted her head, looking into her sons facial features, and into his amber eyes that glowed saddness, that she knew rarely came.

"You have grown much, my son. How long has it been snce you seen me?" she asked, and he thought about it for a moment.

"It's been over 195 years." he answered, and she smiled.

"Its almost mating season, who are you going with?" she said, and he blushed feircly.

"I-I d-dont know...w-why do ya wanna' know?" he stuttered, glowing red, and she laughed.

"Well, your old enough, so why be embaressed?" she asked, laughing. "I know you have someone you want to mate with. Even if you don't admit it, you'll lose control and might end up having twenty pups, who knows?"

"Okay, that's a little over board.." he blushed a deeper shade of red, and she laughed a bit harder.

"Oh, I know who you want, you don't have to keep it a secret. You like that Kagome girl!" she laughed."And don't try to hide it from me, a mother knows everything."

"Uhhh..." he blushed. She was embarassing him.

"Okay, I'll stop harassing you now." she stopped laughing for a moment, then started cracking up again. "Ha ha ha!! I can't hold it in! Your face is so red right now!"

"Mom, its not that funny!" he exclaimed, only making her laugh more.

"You know, actually, I think mating season is in exactly one week. You should get ready for the impale of horomones, because when she goes into heat in that month, your going to have an even harder time. Oh, and when your friend Sango goes into heat, you'll want her too, even if you don't like her like that. And if both of them have it at the same time, it will be extreamly difficult, and you may even lose control, but not in the way where you want to kill everyone."

"Well, what will I do?" he asked, cause he didn't like the sound of losing control.

"I didn't know you were interested!" she laughed. "Well, you will go crazy and want everything that moves, sometimes even things that don't. You will even want your friend Miroku, if hes there at the wrong time."

"Eww..." he stuck his tounge out at that."Why would I want a man!?"

"Because your horomones will be unstable, causing you to do things...in ways...that are inapropiate to the puplic eye. But thats not until next week, so don't worry yourself. Just be prepared."

"How do you know all this stuff?" he asked. She giggled.

"Well, your father had the same problems. He told me about it so I could tell you in the future." she explained."Also, I told him that if he doesn't explain his behaviour, I wouldn't give in."

"I really didn't need to hear to that part." InuYasha retorted, and his mother smiled.

"Well, I still need to teach you about the female part." she informed, and he went red again.

"Why do I need to know about that?" he asked.

"Just listen, and you will come to understand." she said, then she explained everything to him, and he understood afterwords.

"Alright, I don't want to talk about that anymore. All I want to do now is go back to sleep." InuYasha yawned. Him and his mother started walking back to the Inn. They had been gone for an hour. InuYasha didn't even know that he was being eaves dropped on.

Sango and Kagome had scarlet faces, expesially at the fact of InuYasha's mother telling him how he would lose control and want everything, AND both of them, maybe even at the same time. :l

"...That was kinda scary..." Kagome stated, still red.

"AND Miroku..." Sango said. The two girls looked at eachother, and started cracking up.

"HAHAHAHA!!! I can't belive thats gunna' happen in a week!!" Kagome exclaimed, and Sango laughed more.

"I KNOW!! And hes going to want us!! AND MIROKU!! HAHAHA!!" Sango laughed, then all of a sudden, the girls stopped laughing. They looked at eachother once again, then started screaming.

It was later that day, when InuYasha finally woke up, and everyone was eating Ramen exept for him and his mother. It didn't matter, he didn't want it anyways.

Kagome and Sango started blushing when he woke up, and he noticed it right away. They finally noticed he was starting at them, and quickly turned their heads away.

"What wrong with you guys?" he asked, and they started giggling. He grew a vane on his forhead, and turned his head away, trying not to care.

"Who wants more?" Izayoi asked, and Miroku and Shippo called out 'Me' or 'I want some!', and soon it became a compotition, so Izayoi skipped them and went over to InuYasha. "Honey, would you like some?"

He shook his head and she sighed, then gave the two competing boys some each, and they both said 'Thank you, your so kind!!'.

"We're going to go have a bath, well be back." Kagome informed, then the two girls quickly got out of the room with their change of clothing and soap, and hurried to the hotspring to talk about what had occured through the day.

_'Just one more day after tonight... yes..one more night..' _Izayoi thought, then followed the girls outside, because of her need for souls.

A/N: OOOO, I wonder what will happen after tonight...SORRY, CAN'T TELL!! But don't worry, you will find out soon, I not exactly done figuring out what I am doing yet. So, keep reviewing and you will find out! ( and btw, wasn't this chapter funny, yet weird? Even I thought so, and I MADE it!! ' ) ENJOY!!


	5. You WHAT!

A/N:Ya, I would be laughing alot too if I overheard "You will lose control and want everything that moves or not." LOL!! That would be so embarassing, and thats also what this chapter is gunna have in it! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYashie (handsom man), never will own InuYashie (handsom man), I wish I could own InuYashie (HANDSOM MAN!), Rimiko Takahashi owns InuYashie (l:P)

**Ressurected**

InuYasha was still tired, even though he had slept most of the day away. He was holding his sleep in, because he could still smell the vomit on himself, and wanted to take a bath when the girls came back._'Damn, I always hated being sick..' _he thought.

The girls finally came back, and he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm washing the barf off my body." he said, then was about to turn, when he thought of something. "Hey Kagome, wheres my shirt?"

"Your shirt? Wouldntit b-" then she noticed his bare chest. "UHHH, oh yeah! Heh heh, your shirt!! ..Umm.."

"Kagome..."

"Umm..I LEFT IT AT THE RIVER!!" she exclaimed, and he just looked at her.

"Where were you?" he asked, and she started to panic.

"Umm, uhh, I was..umm, at..uh..SOMEWHERE ELSE!!"

"Where?"

"BEHIND A BUSH!!" she yelled. He looked at her like she was a nut bar, and then arched his eyebrows at her.

"Were you eaves dropping on me?" he asked. Her eyes went wide and she didn't say anything. "I can't belive it. YOU WERE EAVES DROPPING ON ME!!!"

Kagome felt like she shrunk under his fury, and she quietly mummbled."..Sorry..?"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? You completly invaded my privacy!" he yelled."What did you hear?"

"Umm, the part with the crying, till the part about you wanting Miroku." she replied quietly, but not quiet enough. The whole gang heard, and now Miroku was staring at InuYasha wide eyed.

"Uhh...you heard all that..?" he was as red as a tomato with ebarassment.

"uh-huh..."

"I did too..." Sango admited, and InuYasha was ready too pull his hair out. He was speechless, and quickly got out of the room.

"I didn't know InuYasha was homosexual..." Miroku said. Kagome shook her head.

"He isn't." said Izayoi as she came into the room. "I was talking to him about the upcoming mating season. He might lose control, and not in the way you know."

"Well, it was't our buisiness, and you two shouldn't have eaves dropped. But, now that it was brought up, will InuYasha transform when he loses control? What will happen?" he asked.

"Yes, InuYasha will transform IF he loses control, but since he has been practicing controling his horomones since he started puberty, I belive he could handle it. Unless ofcoarse all females we're in heat in that same month, he would go crazy. Meaning he would want everything that moved or not.."

"Wow, hes even more perverted than me!!" he exclaimed, and Sango laughed.

"Don't worry, Miroku, he couldn't possibly be more perverted then you. Your a perv 24-7, and hes only like that for the mating season, which is exacty next week." Sango said, then looked over at Kagome. "Hey Kagome, we're not the only ones, everybody in this group will be wanted."

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter who or what when its mating season." Kagome agreed.

"Oh, I forgot, not only that, but during this season, he will be extreamly possesive, in control and not." Izayoi added, and everybody groaned.

_'Damn, why did she have to hear all that!" _he thought as he stomped to the hotspring. _'I don't know if I can trust her as much as I did anymore..'_

He settled himself in the hotspring, and thought about how his mother had died.

Flash-Back

_He was running as fast as he could. 'No, I need to get to her fast. Stupid legs!! Why can't you run faster!?' he thought, and a voice in the back of his mind replied. _

_'You can't run faster because your only a half-breed, if you were a real demon, you would have made it a long time ago' it said, causing him to growl in anger._

_"SHUT UP!!" he screamed, and ran as fast as his little legs could go. Finally, he made it, just in time to see a man rape his mother. The evil man was touching the defensless woman in places that InuYasha knew she didn't want to be touched. And, as if instinct, he jumped over to the man and ripped his face apart, growling the whole time._

_"InuYasha!!" his mother called, and he stopped clawing the man to run over to his mother. _

_"Mom, are you okay?" he asked, and she nodded. "Why was that man doing something like that? Doesn't he know you don't like it?"_

_His mother started crying, so InuYasha hugged her. "InuYasha, thank you for saving me.."_

_InuYasha looked behind them, and seen a man with an arrow ready, pointing towards the little hanyou. "You'll pay, kid!"_

_InuYasha stood in fighting position, ready to take the arrow to save his mother's life. The guy pulled back, then released. The arrow came flying towards the hanyou, and, to save his life, his mother pushed him away, and the arrow was impaled into her heart. "NOO!!!" InuYasha screamed, and the man ran away, not wanting the same fate as his friend. InuYasha carefully took his mother in his arms._

_"Mother, can you hear me? TALK TO ME!!!" he screeched in denial, and his mother looked up at him._

_"InuYasha, go and live your life. Ignore all the people who make rude comments, find friends. You will find a true love one day, and once you do, grab hold of it, and never let it go.." she said, and he had tears in his eyes._

_"No, I don't want to live without you, I can't!" he cried. She smiled the best she could, and lifted her hand to his heart._

_"I will always be with you, even if you don't see ..me. InuYasha..go...now..I..love y-yo..u" and with that, she died in his arms, her arm slowly falling. _

_"NOOO!!! Damn it, don't leave me, I need you!!" he cried. Some of the villagers came in and held the boys arms._

_"DAMN IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" they continued to hold his arms."AHHHHHH!!!!"_

_One of the villagers put a hand over his mouth, and one took a dagger out of it's sheath. InuYasha screamed into the hand, and noticed the boys that always picked on him. He glared with hatred, and before the person could stab him, he bit the guys hand, causing him to scream and try to pull away, but InuYasha wouldn't, and instead of the villager stabbing him in the heart, he stabbed him in the arm. InuYasha screamed in pain and let the person he bit free, trying to bite all the villagers that had a hold on him. They finally let him go, and he ran. Running as far and fast from that village as he possibly could._

_'I will NEVER go back'_

End of Flash-Back

A/N: Soo, how ya like it so far? IS IT GOOD!?! Yay, I hope so. Please review, and read, ofcoarse :)


	6. Talk Of The Night

A/N: I hope you like the story so far, and if your wondering, the secret surprise is coming SOON!! YAY!! I WONDER WHAT IT IS!!...Wait, shouldn't I know that? ( :l

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or his friends.

**Ressurected**

InuYasha didn't know how long he had taken, but didn't really care because he was still angry with Kagome and Sango. How could they betray him like that!? It wasn't even about what him and his mother was talking about (well, maybe a little..), it was the fact that they, his friends, listened to the conversation concerning him and his mother, and hid in the bushes so he wouldn't know.

_'They took advantage of me. They hid in the bushes knowing I wasn't in the state of mind to know they were there. THEY KNEW, BUT THEY STILL DID IT!!' _he felt his anger trying to take over his mind, but just pushed it away. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, so he decided to stay in the nice water for a bit longer.

"I'm worried about InuYasha, he didn't seem too happy..." Kagome sighed. She regreted what she did, and she knew Sango felt the same.

"He must be alone. He is very mad about you and your friend eaves dropping on us." Izayoi informed, and Kagome sighed again.

"He doesn't like talking about his past, and here I go, sneekingly trying to figure it out behind his back. I feel awful."

"Don't forget, I was along with you." Sango said, sighing along with Kagome.

"I can't stand you two like this! I'm going to go talk to him!" Miroku exclaimed as he stood and walked towards the door. Kagome told him not to, but he ignored her and walked out anyways.

"What an idiot..." Shippo retorted.

_'I feel so much better then earlier.' _he thought, as he sunk a bit deeper in the hotspring. _'Now I know why the girls like it so much.'_

"InuYasha?" he heard someone call.

"What do ya want?" he asked, nobody answered, and soon Miroku came to the hotspring.

"Just coming to join you." he stripped his clothing off and sld into the water beside InuYasha. "So..I hear mating season is coming soon..."

"Oh, not you too, Miroku. Can't you guys just drop that subject?" InuYasha said, and Miroku laughed.

"Well, you've had your mother talk to you about it, why not another man, hmm? How about a man to man talk?" he suggested, and InuYasha looked away. "Alrighty then! Well, I assume you already know how to do it.."

"MIROKU!!" InuYasha groweld, and the monk laughed.

"Okay, okay. How about we talk of what will happen when all three females go in heat?" InuYasha didn't answer, so he went on. "I guess thats a yes. Well, when the females go through heat at the same time, you will not be able to control yourself, and that will be the time you act like a dog the most."

InuYasha gave him a curious look, and Miroku laughed once again. "It means you will hump everything you see!" InuYasha blushed and quickly turned his head. Miroku continued.

"You will take Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and even Shippo and I as your mates. Too bad I will be long gone before then." he smiled.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" InuYasha asked, and Miroku looked at him.

"It means I will run away somewhere until that month is over. You know, during the month, you will become extreamly possesive." Miroku informed.

"I will?"

"Yup, thats one reason why I won't be there!" he laughed, and InuYasha groweld.

"Oh, ha ha ha, SHUT UP!" InuYasha mocked as he got out of the water and put half of his cloths on. "Damn, I wish Kagome didn't forget to bring my top back."

"Don't worry, she'll make it up to you." Miroku said, as he got out of the hotspring and got dressed. The two guys walked towards the Inn, and InuYasha stopped.

"I don't want to go back in there." he said. He didn't want to face Kagome just yet. "If you don't mind, I would like to walk around alone."

Miroku nodded and headed back to the Inn. InuYasha followed the stream to where he found his mother. It took him twenty minutes to get there, and once he got there, he couldn't belive his eyes.

"What the hell happend here?" he looked around, and the nice peaceful scean had changed into soemthing ugly and destroyed. The waterfall wasn't really a waterfall anymore, and all the trees lost they're leaves. The moon was a sliver, and InuYasha stared at it wide-eyed. "I could have sworn it was a full moon..." then he gasped. "Wait, if its almost a new moon, then I am going to change into a human tomorrow!?!"

He couldn't belive everything had changed from beautiful to ugly in one day. He felt someone coming behind him, so he turned around. "Mother?" she pointed out to the destroyed area, and when he looked, everything went from ugly, to beautiful once again.

"What happend? Was it you that made this place so beautiful?" she nodded and he looked around again.

"InuYasha, I changed this night to this.. because I wanted to go back to the night you were born." she said, as she took in the sight.

"This is the night I was born?" he asked, and she nodded, smiling.

"It was also the night I died. Both we're beautiful events, yet terrible." she leaned on her sons shoulder, and he put his cheek on the top of her head.

"How we're they terrible, how could the night you died be beautiful?" he asked, and she sighed.

"The night I died was beautiful because you got to live your life, and was terrible that you had to experience such things before and after it happend. The night you were born was beautiful because you were born, and was terrible because your father died. I chose these nights because they have so much in commen with eachother. One dies, another is born, one dies, and another goes on. When someone dies, it only hurts the people that knew them, and expessially if they loved them. The one that dies gets to go to heaven and enjoy watching over family and friends. There is only happyness in heaven, I didn't suffer at all when I left this world. You must think of this when you encounter your undead lover, Kikyo."

"You know about Kikyo?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"I met her, even if she was in hell, and we talked for only a tiny bit, before she was reincarnated into your friend Kagome. She really belives you hate her and said you betrayed her. She had a kind soul, but she was holding in too much anger to be in such a happy place as heaven. She was thrown down into hell because she wouldn't let go of the hatred she felt for you. I woudn't call it hatred, but betrayal that caused her to hate. She loved you deep, deep down inside, and cherished every moment she had ever had with you."

"Well, I've moved on, and she has to understand that I don't love her as I used to. She died, and put me under a spell on the sacred tree, only to be awakend by Kagome, her reincarnation. I will have to put her to rest sooner or later, and I choose to do it after Naraku is dead. It's not that easy to kill someone you love or loved."

"I understand that, my son. You don't have to push yourself to." his mother replied. InuYasha felt someone behind him, and before he could turn his head, he heard them say something.

"InuYasha..?"

He looked behind him and noticed Kagome standing there, blushing. "Kagome."

"Im going to leave you two alone." his mother said, before departing down towards the Inn. As she left, the detroyed scean came back.

"What happend here?" she asked, and he turned his head.

"The area you seen was the night I was born and the night my mother died. In reality, I am going to turn human tomorrow." he informed, and she gasped.

"But, you can't, we we're going to leave tomorrow!" she exclaimed, and he looked over to her. She felt her heart skip a beat when they're eyes met.

"I can't help it. I am a half demon, you know." he said, then turned his head once again, avoiding eye contact.

"InuYasha...I'm sorry I eaves dropped on you. I was just curious..I guess..can you ever forgive me?" she asked, and he looked over again, his amber eyes meeting her brown ones once again.

"Maybe..." he replied. And she smiled. "Get my shirt back. And no going back home for two months, unless it's just to get supplies, and you have to keep waking without breaks during the day."

"What? InuYasha, that would kill me!!" she exclaimed as her smile quickly turned into a frown. He smiled one of his rare smiles, and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, I was kidding. Your fogivin, but only if you promise me something." he said, and she smiled as she tried to fix her messed up hair.

"Alright, thats easy enough, what promise do you want me to keep?" she questioned.

"...Ummm..."

"Spit it out." she said, and he turned five different shades of red.

"..I."

A/N: Hahahaahhahahahahahahaahahah!!!! I wonder what promise he wants her to keep...Stay tuned, and we all will find out!! review and ENJOY!!!


	7. The Promise

A/N: WARNING - THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE SERIOUS FLUFF. Veiwer Descression, is advised. NOT! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Its not THAT fluffy..

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I won't disappont you, I promise! (I hope so..) :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own InuYasha and company. Which is unfourtanutly true :(

**Ressurected**

"Come on, InuYasha! Don't make me stand here waiting! GET ON WITH IT!!" Kagome impationtly said.

"..Well..mating season is coming next week...and.." he started, and her eyes went wide.

_'Hes going to propose to me!?! Oh my god, I don't think I could handle it...' _she thought, and went as red as the hanyou. "Umm..InuYasha...I don't think I'm ready to have a kid yet..."

"HUH!?" he blushed so much, he would have thought his head would blow up. "I didn't mean it like THAT!!!"

"You didn't? Oh my..." she said, embarressed. "Then what did you mean?!?"

"I WAS GUNNA' SAY DON'T LAUGH AT ME WHEN HUMP EVERYTHING!!!" he yelled so loud, that the certain people that we're coming up the stream to check on them heard. His face was the same colour as his robe of the fire rat, and he quickly turned his head, extreamly embarressed.

"Hey, was that..InuYasha!?" Sango asked as her and Miroku had just got out of the Inn and stated walking up the stream. Miroku couldn't contain his laughter any longer and started cracking up.

"HA HA HA HA!! He just..that was..HA HA HA IT'S TOO FUNNY!!" he laughed, and soon Sango joined him, and they both had tears in their eyes.

"You mean..." Kagome started, but her attempts to hold in her laughter failed, and she found herself giggling uncontrolibly.

"I asked you not to laugh!" he groweld, but she just wouldn't stop. No, she couldn't stop. It was just so damn funny! Imagine InuYasha, humping a tree!! It was WAY too funny NOT to laugh at!

I'm sorry, InuYasha, but I think your gunna' have to be mad at me, because I don't think I can hold it in!!!" she said, then exploded in a fit of laughing.

"Thanks alot, Kagome." he said as he turned his head to the side. _'At least one night in the month will be normal...'_

"InuYasha, I'm sorry for laughing at you..." Kagome apologized, and he turned his head to look at her.

"I don't blame you." he sighed, and she looked at him.

"Is this your first mating season?" she asked.

"..Yes..."

"So it never happend before?!" she gasped, and he shook his head._'That's why his mother was telling him, he never went through mating season before! I guess this is the starting age...'_

"..I..I'm scared that...I'll hurt you, or something..." he said as he looked at the ground. Kagome felt bad, so she got closer to him and gave him a side hug.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry." she said as comforted him.

_'Great, I can feel my rush of horomones going through me right now...damn, why does she have to smell so good? And wow, look at-OKAY, THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!!!' _he felt himself start to go red again, and Kagome looked at him.

_'What's he staring at?' _she thought, then she looked to where he was staring. _'OH MY GOD!! He's already getting horny, better get away from here..'_ she noticed him quickly look away and blush.

"Umm, InuYasha? Are your horomones supposed to come earlier then next week?" she asked, and she felt his body stiffen uncomfortably in her arm. _'Hes really trying to control himself, isn't he?'_

"...I don't know.." she heard him reply quietly. "..Sorry..."

Her heart melted when he apologized. _'Hes so sweet! No other guy I know would apologize for looking at my breasts. Oh, I can't leave him, it's not his fault.' _she thought, then she sqweezed him tighter with her one arm. "It's alright."

_'Kagome, your so forgiving...I don't deserve t even look at her that way..but I couldn't control what I looked at, no matter how hard I tried..why did my horomones have to come now?' _he thought, and all of a sudden, he got this strange urge, and he felt his eye twich.

"What's wro-!" Kagome started, but couldn't finish her sentence because of the warm lips that had just touced hers into a romantic kiss. _'InuYasha! Hes kissing me..oh, his lips are so warm..I never knew he could be so romantic..InuYasha..I love you!'_

The two stood there, kissing, unaware of the eyes that we're watching them, Miroku and Sango.

_'Kagome..I don't know why I just came out of nowhere and started kissing you...I don't know if it's my horomones or whatever, all I know is that I never want to stop...' _he thought, but he knew if he didn't stop now he would go too far. He stopped kissing her and pulled away a bit.

"Ahem..." he looked over to see Sango an Miroku standing there. His eyes went wide and his face went purple.

"Uhh..umm..how long have you guys been there...?!?" he stuttered, and they laughed at his reaction.

"Since you were staring at Kagome's chest." Miroku replied, causing both InuYasha and Kagome to blush furiously, and Sango to laugh. "Don't be so shy! We already know you both love eachother, why hide it now after you just took it to the next level?"

"Miroku!" InuYasha groweld, then started to chace him. Sango laughed, and motioned Kagome to join her in walking back to the Inn, and they talked along the way.

"INUYASHA! NO! STOP!! AHHHHH!!!" they heard from along the path, and they started giggling.

"I hope InuYasha goes easy on him!" Sango said, and Kagome nodded.

"Hey, InuYasha!" said a black-eyed monk. "What did I tell you, she made it up to ya!"

"Shut up." InuYasha thretend, but in his mind, he was still thinking about the wonderful kiss.

A/N: I liked this chapter, a bit fluffy, yet funny at the same time! I hoped you peoplez liked it too. Remember, review and ENJOY!! YAY!! Next chapter coming soon.


	8. Love Sick

A/N: Yay, the chapter after the fluff! I'M SO EXCITED!! Read and enjoy... dudez..

Disclaimer: Me don't own InuYashie. l:(

**Ressurected**

InuYasha sat in a corner of the room, in his own world. Sometimes Shippo would try to talk to him, but he wouldn't be listening. He hadn't been eating since the day they got to this village (which was exactly three days, three nights), and it was starting to make him a bit weak. But he didn't care now, because he didn't feel anything in his world.

"He's love sick." Miroku whispered to Sango, and she nodded her head in agreement. They watched as he sighed and blushed.

"That really isn't like him..." Sango stated. "I wonder what hes thinking about right now."

In InuYasha's Mind...

_"My lovely Kagome. I'm so glad you love me, cause if you didn't, I don't know what I would do..." he said as he gave her a hug and a kiss._

_"Mommy, daddy!!" he heard three children call. He immediatly bent on his knees and opened his arms so three small kids could hug him. One, a boy, had black hair and big amber eyes. Another, a girl, had white hair with dog ears and big brown eyes. The third, a boy, had grey hair, dog ears, and big hazel eyes. They pushed eachother to get to him first, and ended up tripping over eachother. InuYasha and his mate, Kagome, laughed at them. InuYasha walked over to them and picked all of them up, two under one arm, and one under the other. He placed them in a room with three hay beds with blankets over them._

_"You kids be good now." he said, and they all nodded, runing to their beds. "Good night." he walked out of the room, and stopped as he heard someone calling him._

_"INUYASHA!!!!"_

_Who was calling him?_

_"INUYASHA!!!"_

_He didn't understand, he couldn't see anybody, but something was calling him, sounding really irritated. Out of nowhere, he started to shake violently._

_"What the hell is going on?" he asked the air, and the unknown thing yelled again. _

_"INUYASHA, WAKE UP NOW!!!"_

Back Into Reality...

"INUYASHA, WAKE UP NOW!!!" Sango yelled, as she shook him around violently, and he finally came back from his little day dream.

"Whoa..WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" he shouted back, and Sango gave him an evil glare.

"You left us for a whole hour!!" she informed. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry!" he glared back at her, and she rolled her eyes. A loud grumble from his belly showed he was lying.

"Right. It doesn't mater what you say, your eating." when he shook his head, she decided to tell him what would happen if he didn't take care of himself. "You know, if you don't eat, your matabilism will go down, and that could lead to illness. Keeping your self healthy and strong will fight off diseases."

"Well, maybe for you weak humans, but I have demon in me, which means I could go over a weak without eating, sleeping, or even drinking." he stated, and she slapped him on the face like she would Miroku. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!"

"Did that hurt?" she asked.

"WELL, OBVIOUSLY!!!" he shouted, and she smiled.

"Then you have to eat. Your getting weak already." she tried to pull him over to the Ramen that Kagome had made, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, I don't want to. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" he turned his whole body around, facing the wall.

"Fine, have it your way. But when your sick and can't fend it off, don't come crying to me." she warned, then walked back to her spot beside Miroku.

_'Shes right about the weakness. I have been feeling weak lately, but I'm not in the mood to eat right now.' _he thought, then he felt himself start to nod off. _'I have been sleeping alot too..'_

"I feel bad for him, even if he WAS rude to me. He really isn't looking forward to this 'mating season'. Poor guy.." Sango whispered, and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to knock some sense into him tomorrow, seeing as he is really tired and nodding off." Miroku stated as they watched InuYasha's head go low, signaling that he was asleep.

Kagome hadn't been much different then him, but she still talked and ate with everybody else, only sighing ocasionally. InuYasha's mother looked at everyone in the room, had she been the only one who hadn't seen what happend?

"What happend while you were checking on them?" she whispered into Sango's ear.

"They made contact with the lips!" she said, and Izayoi gave her the one eyebrow.

"Oh, those sneeky little rascles! They waited until I was gone!" she giggled, and Sango joined her. Good thing both the lovers we're asleep now.

"Kagome told me she thought he was going to ask her to MATE him, but he didn't. Actually, Miroku and I heard what he was going to say while we we're going up. And, MAN, it's been a long time since I laughed that hard!" Sango laughed, and Izayoi smiled.

"Yes, I heard that too. Quite embarrassing for him." she said, and Sango nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should mention anything about it around him." Sango yawned, it was the middle of the night, and she was still up.

"Do you remember what is going to take place tomorrow?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, when do we prepare for it?" Sango replied.

"First thing in the morning. We can leave your little fox friend here to take care of InuYasha." Izayoi looked at the little fox demon in Kagome's arms, both sleeping peacefully. "Right now, I think you should get some rest. We've a long day ahead of us. Good night."

Sango thanked her and said 'You too', before she fell asleep herself. Now the only one that was awake was Izayoi. She stood and walked outside, following the stream to her favourite spot. When she arrived, she called her soul collecters and smiled as they brought her power back.

"Yes, all will be better again in due time...just wait, my derest InuYasha..everything will be wonderful again..."

A/N: Yes!! Another cliff hanger! Awsome, cool, fantastic, I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!!! Yeah...okay, lets forget about that, and remember the drill, review and ENJOY!!! ..Please?


	9. Getting Prepared

A/N: I hopeyou guys enjoy this one, BECAUSE YOUR GUNNA FIND OUT WHAT THE SECRET IS!!! YAY!! COOL!! AWSOME!! I CAN'T WAIT!!! I'm gunna' look deep down inside my mind, and try to figure it out as I type, okee? Even if I should know it by now... --'

Thank you for the advice, Link Fangirl01, I didn't think about that when I was typing. But now I'm really confused, that episode where the undead girl with red hair meets InuYasha and the gang needed souls too, and Kikyo sends her one of her's. Didn't that girl have her whole soul?

Disclaimer: I wish I did own InuYasha, cuz if I did, you'd see this story on T.V!! And all the other stories I plan on making...

**Ressurected**

Kagome woke up from someone shouting her name in her ear really loudly.

"KAGOME, WAKE UP!!!" Sango yelled, and Kagome finally woke up. "MAN, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU!?! GET UP!!!"

"OKAY!!!" she shouted back, then noticed InuYasha in the corner, still asleep. "Would ya try to keep it down? Some people are still sleeping, ya know!"

"I know, but Miroku and I tried everything to see if he would get up, and nothing worked. First calling his name, then shouting it, then shaking him around, but still nothing worked! So you don't have to worry about him."

"Yes, that's right. Besides, we don't want him to wake up while we're getting ready for the big surprise, do we?" Miroku stated, and Kagome gasped.

"Oh yeah! The surprise! I totally forgot." she quickly got up and searched for her hair tie. "Damn, where did that dumb pony tail go!?!"

Sango walked over to her and pointed to her wrist. "Is this it?" Kagome looked to her wrist and sook her head in disappointment.

"I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my body..." she took the pony off her wrist and tied her hair up. "Okay, lets get this show on the road!"

Kagome, Sango Miroku, and InuYasha's mother started to leave the room. Shippo jumped up and down yelling at them.

"HEY, WAIT!! What about me!!?" he stopped as Izayoi walked over to him and bent down.

"You are going to stay here and make sure InuYasha doesn't come looking for us, okay?" she explained. When he nodded his little head, she kissed him on the forhead and left the room.

"Why do I always end up with the hardest parts?" he complained as he put his head down.

InuYasha woke up with the whole room empty, except for Shippo in the opposite corner staring at him, never looking away. InuYasha ignored him, and opened his mouth to ask where the others we're.

"There not in here." Shippo interrupted. InuYasha groweld and asked where, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, why?"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY I WANT TO KNOW!!" he shouted as he gave the poor little fox demon a huge bump on the head.

"OWWW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" Shippo cried, as he rubbed the bump on his head. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, why?"

"InuYasha, your so mean!!" he yelled. InuYasha put fake shock on his face.

"Really?! I didn't notice."

_'I always get stuck with the dirty work...' _Shippo thought, as he let out a small 'Hmpf'.

InuYasha didn't feel like staying in the same room as the fox anymore, so he walked to the door, only to be blocked by Shippo.

"Shippo, let me through." InuYasha ordered as he tried to get past him, but Shippo kept on blocking him.

"No." he answered simply, and when InuYasha couldn't handle him anymore, he kicked the littledemon, causing him to fly across the room. "HEY!!!"

InuYasha walked through the door and went outside, only to be blocked again.

"Kirara, get out of the way." InuYasha said as he looked at the lttle cat demon. Kirara groweld and transformed into her strong demon form that always helped InuYasha when he needed it.

"Kirara..." he started as he tried to get around the cat, but only managed to get a swipe and a growl, causing him to go back where he started.

"HA HA HA!!" Shippo laughed as he came running out and jumped on Kirara's back. "Opps, I forgot to tell you that Kirara was on my side as well!"

InuYasha groweld and tried to strike the little fox, but Kirara bared her fangs at him and lifted her paw, ready to strike if he came any closer. InuYasha could only stand there and give him a death glare, promising he would get him later.

"Fine, have it your way." he gave in, and turned to get back into the Inn, luckly for him, they belived he was going back in, giving him a chance to jump into the air and try to get away.

"InuYasha, you tricked us!!! Kirara, follow that idiot!!" he ordered, and Kirara jumped into the air, flying beside the jumping hanyou. "InuYasha, STOP!!!"

"No way, I'm not staying in that Inn!! No way in hell!!" InuYasha shouted, then he smelled something that made him feel sick. "Damn it!! What the hell is with this fever!?"

"Are you feeling sick again, InuYasha? We should go back to the Inn and see what's wrong!" Shippo shouted, actually concerned. InuYasha didn't hear him, all he knew was that he was in the air, and he wouldn't be able to land. "INUYASHA!!"

He felt himself start to fall, and heard Shippo yell his name out. _'Damn...I can't stop myself from falling..'_ he thought, then he looked down to see that he was approximatly 200 feet in the air. _'Damn, this is gunna' hurt...' _he prepared himself for the hit to the ground, but it never came.

"InuYasha, are you okay!?!" asked a very concerned fox demon. The hanyou just shook his head and held his sickness in. "Kirara, take us back to the Inn!!"

"Thank goodness for Kirara!" Kagome wiped the sweat fro her forhead. "What happend?"

"His fever came back." Izayoi answered, and Sango, Miroku, Kagome all looked at her.

"Again?" Sango exclaimed, and Izayoinoded her head.

"It was to be expected." she replied, and continued walking up the path to they're destination.

"InuYasha, are you okay!?" Shippo asked after they got to the Inn. InuYasha got right off her and vomited by a tree, though it wasn't as bad as when he first got sick. He walked into the Inn and layed down. "I'll get you some cold water!!"

"Shippo told Kirara to stay and watch him while he went to the stream with the wooden bowl.

"Eww, it smells here, I think I'll go somewhere else.." Shippo walked to the other side of the stream, and noticed something there. "Hey, it's InuYasha's shirt!! He'll be happy to see it again, after seing how mad he got yesterday."

Shippo grabbed the shirt, putting it over his head, then dunked the bowl into the river, filling it up, and walked carefully back to the Inn. As he walked back, he thought of something. _'I'll have to ask Miroku what a homose..oh how did that word go again?' _ he thought, then he reached the Inn and brought the bowl into his room. He seen InuYasha laying down, and quickly found the cloth Kagome had used to put on his forhead, soaked it, and placed it on InuYasha's forhead. Shippo sat there and watched InuYasha carefully, taking care of him like a responsible adult would.

"Don't worry, InuYasha, I'll take care of you! Just you watch, you'll be better in no time!" he said determinedly, and InuYasha smiled.

"I hope your right..."

"So, this is it?" Kagome asked, as they reached the destination.

"Yes, it is. It was once such a beautiful place." Izayoi sighed, then quickly opened Kagome's bag that Miroku had carried, and took out numberous candles, some scrolls, and some of Miroku's purifacation papers. "It will await us in a small hut I made behind the destruction."

Three hours had passed. InuYasha was feeling much better, and his friends and mother had almost finished preparing for the surprise.

"Do you think he will appreciate what we have done?" Miroku asked. Izayoi nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. It's just a matter of time before it is finished." she replied, as a bright blue light shined around the whole room and made the people that we're in it look mistic.

"InuYasha, your okay now, right?" Shippo asked, and InuYasha nodded his head. He didn't feel that bad, but still was a little sick. Nothing he couldn't handle though.

Shippo went outside and seen the position of the sun. Izayoi told him to start walking at lunch. How was he supposed to know when it was lunch!? When he seen men and women carry fish that they bought from the place that said, 'Fish for Sale' to their houses, he knew luch was just sarting.

"I guess I have to start walking with InuYasha now.." Shippo sighed, and walked back in the Inn to get InuYasha and Kirara so they could start walking. "Hey InuYasha, come on, I want to bring you somewhere!"

"Where's that, Shippo?" InuYasha asked, and Shippo put an excited look on his face and jumped up and down.

"We have a surprise, come on!!" he urged on, and just remembered the shirt he was going to bring back. "Oh yeah, before we leave, I got your robe of the fire rat back, InuYasha!"

Shippo ran to get the shirt, and came running back to InuYasha with it in his hands. "Here you go!!" he said with big shining eyes. InuYasha put on a big smile, just for the little fox.

"Wow, thanks Shippo! I owe ya one!" he put the haori on, and got up to walk out of the room.

"Your welcome!!" he exclaimed, very proud of himself. "Where are you going?"

"I had a surprise, didn't I?"

Shippo smiled big, then jumped and led InuYasha out of the Inn. He led him out of the village, and they walked what seemed like forever.

"Shippo should be here soon with InuYasha." Izayoi informed, then shut the door and watched as he plan folded out in front of hers and three other eyes.

"It's amazing..." Sango, whispered to nobody in particular, and everyone nodded their heads.

"Yes...my dearest...you wont be disappointed.."

A/N: Ooooo, I wonder what she's talking about...NOT TELLING!!! Let's just say that last statement is not what you think.. OOOOO!! HINT HINT!! Okay I'll shut up and get on with the next chapter. HA HA HA!!! I tricked you!! A bit...I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD FIND OUT, BUT YOU DIDN'T!! heh heh...anyways, review and ENJOY!!!


	10. Romance In A Destroyed Area

A/N: I just wanted to let you know, that I really appreciate you all being here and reviewing my story...I think I'm gunna' cry!! No, I'm too excited CUZ' THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU WILL FINALLY FIGURE OUT THE SECRET!!! YAY:)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and company, which is extreamly upseting. l:(

**Ressurected**

"Come on, InuYasha!! Hurry up, we don't want to be late, do we!?!" Shippo exclaimed on the top of InuYasha's shoulder. "Come on, move it, move it, move it!!!"

"You would understand if you were the one walking." InuYasha replied, and Shippo went quiet. "Thank you."

"It is ready." Izayoi informed. Sango looked outside and heard Shippo yelling something about moving.

"And just in time, to!" she exclaimed. Izayoi thanked her, and told them to leave the room for a few minutes. They all looked at eachother, shrugged their shoulders, then left Izayoi alone.

"Yes, everything will be better, indeed.." she said, then she sat beside her creation. She watched as it started to crack, and smiled. "InuYasha, you will be surprised."

"Hey InuYasha, look!" Shipo pointed out to the destructed area, and InuYasha raised one eyebrow.

"Is this the surprise? A pile of rubble?"

"No, but I know Kagome is over there!" Shippo replied, and as he said this, InuYasha quickly turned his head and watched as Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked his way.

"Hey, InuYasha! How are you?" Kagome asked as she came running over. "I seen you and Shippo, what happend?"

"Oh, you saw that... I got that sick feeling again." InuYasha said, and gasped as she hugged him. "Uhh..."

"I was so worried!" she said as she sqweezed him tighter. "Don't scare me like that again!"

He felt her sqweeze him tighter, like he would disapper. "I'll try not to." he said, as he rubbed her back contentivly. He heard her sigh, and got the same feeling he had when he kissed her last night; never wantig to let go. They stood there hugging for who knows how long, and Sango and Miroku started to get uncomfrtable.

"Umm...InuYasha..Kagome..we're still here, just so you know..." Sango informed, and they quickly let go, blushing.

_'InuYasha hasn't been saying those dumb comments that he always does whenever we get noticed and he gets embarressed. Maybe the mating season is taking affect on him already...' _Kagome thought, and noticed that she was the only one standing there. "Hey, guys!! Thanks a lot for telling me!!!"

"So, my mother is in that hut waiting?" he asked, and Sango nodded. "What is this surprise, anyways? And why wasn't I told of it earlier!?"

"Well, maybe because it's a surprise..." Sango replied, and he gave he a look that said 'Right, make ME look dumb...', and she laughed.

Soon they reached the hut, and Sango told everyone to stay outside. They waited for three minutes, and InuYasha started complaining. Sango just told him to be quiet and wait. His mother came out of the hut a few seconds later.

"It is ready. InuYasha, be prepared for when you come into this hut, for what you see may shock you." she warned, and he just nodded. "Come in."

InuYasha stepped inside the hut, and looked around the room. At first, he didn't see anything, but when his eyes got ajusted to the darkness, he noticed something in the corner of the room.

"..What..."

A/N: Oooo, another cliffy! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself!! I love cliffys...and I wanted youz peoplez to guess before I let you know! So, try to guess what the surprise is (if you want) in your review, and remember, ENJOY!!

Oh yeah, btw, 1 of you awsome reviewers gave me a great idea for an upcoming chapter, keep reading and find out who it was!! ---(I don't know why, but this feels like it's an advertisement...) :)

(also, sorry I didn't make this chapter longer, I promise to give you guys a loooong chapter 11, or two chapters if I can't. Thank you for reviewing!)


	11. The Secret

A/N: NOW I can say that your going to find out the surprise! WOOHOO!! FINALLY:D

I posted my second story, so don't hesitate to check it out!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYashie. THERE, OKAY!! l:(

**Ressurected**

"...What.." was all InuYasha could say. He couldn't belive his eyes.

"InuYasha, meet InuTaisho, your father." Izayoi introduced.

"Son." InuTaisho said, his deep voice sounding throughout the hut. He stood and walked over to InuYasha. InuYasha flinched a bit, but stood his ground. "Do not be afraid, we are family. We have the same blood."

InuYasha couldn't say anything. The last time he saw his father, he was behind this shining wall, and it was hard to see him, and they only talked for a few brief seconds. He just stared at his father, looking at all the features that reminded him of his brother. Really, InuYasha and his dad didn't look that different, only he had his mothers eyes. They had the same dark eyebrows, the same silvery hair, and the same amber colour eyes.

"I have much to talk with you about, like your mother did. We will head back to the Inn you have stayed in, and we will only stay one more night after tonight, seeing as you are changing to your human form tomorrow." InuTaisho ordered in his voice that would Sesshoumaru shy away in fear. All InuYasha could do was nod.

The group left the hut, and InuTaisho picked Izayoi up onto his shoulders, earning a stare from his son. "What are you standing there for? Hurry and pick your woman up!"

InuYasha's face went bright red with embarressment, and he slowly walked over to Kagome and bent down so she could get on his back.

"Why, thank you, Prince InuYasha!" Kagome giggled as she got on his back, and only made him blush more.

"Hop on, Miroku!" Sango called, and the monk gladly took the spot she left for him on Kirara's back right behind her. It would only be a matter of time before he does something...

As Sango and Miroku flew in the sky with Shippo, the hanyou and his father both carried they're fine ladys on their backs. They started to converse after a while of jumping.

"You've grown, my son." InuTaisho mentioned.

"Mom said the same thing." InuYasha replied. He heard his father give a quiet chuckle.

"How old are you now?" he asked, and his son looked down for a second, then looked back at him.

"18." he replied. His father looked at him and gave him a fangy smile.

" Hmm, 200 and over, the starting age for mating season. Arn't you excited?"

"NOT YOU TOO!!!" InuYasha whined, and his father laughed.

"I said the same thing when I had to start too. But, when I met your mother, she was my whole world. You'll think the same after you find your true love." his father explained, and Izayoi blused.

"Aww, so sweet!! And so cute too!" Kagome sighed. She hoped InuYasha would talk like that when mating season came.

"You are Kagome, yes?" she heard InuTaisho ask, and she nodded. He said okay, then looked away, thinking. _'She will make a good mate for my son..'_

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!"

Everyone looked up as they seen a very angry Sango slap a very unlucky monk in the face. Izayoi and InuTaisho looked in confusion, and Kagome and InuYasha sighed in disappointment.

"Stupid monk, when will he learn?" InuYasha questioned, allready knowing the answer was never.

"I know, and why does he do it in puplic? Doesn't he think of what people will think of HIM?" Kagome agreed. InuYasha heard Shippo comment on it.

"What an idiot.." Shippo remarked, and Sango groweld in anger, then shouted back to InuYasha.

"Do you think you can carry him?" she asked, and InuYasha nodded his head. "Alright, Kirara, slow down."

Kirara slowed down and went beside InuYasha as he flew in the air for a matter of thirty more seconds. Sango told Miroku to get off, he pouted and said no, so Kirara made him bounce, which caused him to fall off, only to be caught by InuYasha. InuYasha stopped jumping for a few minutes to rearrange the people he had to carry. When he was finished, Miroku was on his back, and Kagome was in his arms.

"I didn't say I wanted to be carried by you." iroku complained, and InuYasha told him to shut up. "Fine, be that way."

Once everybody finally reached the village, they put they're passengers down, and everybody walked to the Inn. When they walked inside, they seen a women peeking in they're room.

"Hello, miss. Would you like some help on whatever you are doing?" Miroku asked as he went up to her and gave her his well-known smile.

"Actually, yes. I am looking for Inuasha..is that how you say it?" she struggled, and InuYasha walked up to her beside Miroku at the mention of his name.

"It's InuYasha, and what do you want?" he said, and she smiled.

"There is someone that wants to meet you. She wants you to be at the mansion two days away from this village. She is giving you one week to come, then she is sending out for you." the woman informed, then walked away.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about.." wondered Miroku. InuYasha ignored him and walked inside the room.

"I don't really care, that woman can come look for me if shes really that worked up about me coming there. I'm not gunna' waste my time." he said, as he sat in his usual corner. InuTaisho sat in the opposite corner, beside his undead mate.

"Hey, InuYasha, why don't you take after your father and sit beside Kagome?" Miroku suggested. InuYasha groweld and Miroku tugged on the collar of his robe. "On second thought, why don't you stay in your little corner where no one can bug you..heh.." -.-'

InuYasha put his head down, and thought about the day.

_'I can't belive I have both my parents back, and all thanks to this whole thing about ressurecting people. I thought it was a bad thing when Kikyo was brought back, but I guess it has it's good sides to it as well...' _he thought, then was inturrupted by something...

A/N: YAY!! You finally figured out the secret!! What? YOUR DISAPPOINTED!?!!? Are you really? I will only know if...YOU REVIEW!!! And ENJOY!! Unless your disappointed...


	12. The Inturruption

A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long, I'll make it up to ya! (some how..) Anyways, heres the chapter 12 you've all been waiting for!! I hope you like, I stayed up doing this!! And I stayed up longer actually putting it on the site!! Well, since you and even myself don't care about my whining, lets get on with the story!! ENJOY!!!!

**Ressurected**

"AHHH!!!"

Loud screaming could be heard from outside. InuYasha jumped up quickly, holding the handle of Tessuaiga. Something was out there, he knew it. Kagome noticed InuTaisho stare longingly at the sword he used to hold.

"IT'S A DEMON!!" the screaming continued, and the gang didn't hesitate in running out of the hut.

"Weak humans, leave my sight."

InuYasha heard the cold voice and automatically knew who it was. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"

"Well, half-breed, I just happend to be in the area. But how so nice of you to bring my sword to me." he said with a smirk. InuYasha growled and didn't hesitate to draw out Tessauaiga and bare it at his evil half-brother. "Hmm, using my own sword against me, are you? Well, I'll just have to take it from you."

Sesshoumaru pulled Tokijin out of it's sheath, and pointed it at InuYasha. The two we're brawling in no time. Metal clashed against metal, and the two had many chances at ending the whole fight.

_'Sesshoumaru does not want to kill his brother, and neither does InuYasha. Why they fight like this is unknown to me. I must stop them.' _InuTaisho thought, then walked over to the brawling brothers and picked them both up by the collars of their shirts with ease. InuYasha stared at his father, angry that he stopped the fight, and Sesshoumaru looked at him with shock, something you rarely see from the cold demon.

"Father!?" he exclaimed. It was hard to belive the great lord Sesshoumaru could wimper in fear. InuTaisho gave both of his sons glares, still holding them by the scruff. Even while he held them in the air, he was still half a foot taller then Sesshoumaru, and one and a half feet taller then InuYasha.

"I am very disappointed in you two. Now, we are going to go inside and talk about the wrongs in this situation. UNDERSTOOD?" he demanded, and the boys nodded. "Good."

InuTaisho carried his sons back to the Inn like they we're bad puppys. InuYasha seen Kagome and Sango giggle and whisper things to eachother, causing InuYasha to growl without knowing it.

"What are you growling at!?" InuTaisho shouted at the half demon, causing his ears to go back in fear. Sesshoumaru snickered and InuTaisho turned his head towards him. "What are you laughing at!?"

Both the boys we're quiet until they arrived inside the room. InuTaisho let both of his sons go without warning. Sesshoumaru landed with ease, but InuYasha didn't see it coming, making him fall on his butt. Sesshoumaru sneezed.

"It smells in here. Like a sick half-dog." he said in his monotone voice, then covered his nose. InuTaisho smacked him upside the head. Kagome looked on in interest as he didn't do anything about it.

"You will adress your brother to his name from now on, and you will not complain." InuTaisho stricktly ordered, and Sesshoumaru looked down at his half-brother.

"My mistake. It smells like a disgustingly sick InuYasha." he remarked, earning himself another smack to the back of his head. InuTaisho gave him a fathers disappointed frown, and Sesshoumaru groweld. "It smells like you got sick, InuYasha."

InuTaisho gave him a nod, and Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome looked with shock as Sesshoumaru not only adressed InuYasha properly, but he was being kind! So, InuTaisho did have affect on the icy hearted demon. She almost started laughing when the father turned to his youngest son and told him to reply.

"Why?" InuYasha asked, and InuTaisho looked like something ticked in his head. He lent his hand to the half-demon that was still on his butt, and once he got on his feet, he got himself a smack on theback of his head,just like Sesshoumaru had. "Why, thank you, Sesshoumaru...?"

"Whatever." the cold hearted demon replied, and got himself yet ANOTHER hit on the head. When InuTaisho gave him the knowing stare, Sesshoumaru groweld and glared at his brother. "Your welcome, InuYasha."

InuTaisho nodded, and motioned for the boys to sit. When they tried to sit on opposite sides of the room, they're father shook his head and led them to sit beside eachother. Though they disapproved of it, they didn't want another hit to the head.

"Now, what do you think was wrong about the situation outside?" he asked them, and when they didn't reply, he raised his hand, pretending he was going to hit them.

"Well...uhh..when I pointed Tessuaiga at Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha guessed, and InuTaisho nodded and smiled.

"Right! What else? he asked as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"When I told him I would take Tessuaiga?" he replied, and hs father nodded and asked 'What eles?'. When neither of the sons said anything, InuTaisho decided to tell them.

"When you two started fighting. It is extreamly disappointing you two are tryig to kill eachother. Your brothers, and now that I am back, you will treat eachother as brothers. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?" he said, shouting the last part, and they nodded their heads. "Good."

"Can I go to the hotspring?" InuYasha asked, and his father nodded. InuYasha quickly got up and left the room without another word, leaving Kagome pondering.

_'He usually goes to the hotspring when hes upset. Is he upset about his father being back and finally getting along with his brother?...Oh wait, I know whats wrong...'_ she thought, then was about to ask Miroku to go talk to him, but was inturrupted by Sesshoumaru.

A/N: Sorry! I couldn't help myself!! I just needed to put another one of my evil cliffies!! XD Next chapter coming soon!! (sorry if Sesshoumaru is acting kinda' weird in this chapter, IT'S HIS DAD!!! I DIDN'T RUIN HIS PURFECT REFECTION OF PRIDE!!! Well...maybe a little...l:)

Don't forget to read and review my three other stories!! read and ENJOY!!!


	13. The New Moon

A/N: YAY!! CHATER 13!! Finally!! read and ENJOY:D

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYashie. Harumpf. l:(

**Ressurected**

The sun had just began to set, and InuYasha got out of the Inn just in time.

"I have to get out of here..."

"I will accompany him." Sesshoumaru said, and walked out of the Inn, and left a shocked group of friends. Kagome quickly turned to Miroku.

"InuYasha still isn't comfortable with his brother!" she exclaimed, and he stared at her.

"Well, we all know that." he replied.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE FOR? FOLLOW THEM!!" she ordered, and the monk quickly nodded, rushing out of the room. Kagome breathed in and out to relax. She hadn't realized until she looked up that everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"What was that all about?" Sango asked. Kagome slapped her forhead.

"It's the new moon. HE IS GOING TO TURN HUMAN!!" she exclaimed, and Sango 'Ooh'ed' and nodded her head, understanding.

InuYasha ran far away from the village as he turned human. He found a ditch that looked safe and hopped into it, not wanting to confront a demon while he was in his helpless state. He sighed and looked in the sky. It was aleady dark and full of stars.

"InuYasha, why do you cower in fear?" a monotone voice asked behind him.

"Why did you follow me?" InuYasha asked back. He really didn't want to talk to his brother at the moment.

"I mearly wanted to conversate." Sesshoumaru replied, and InuYasha didn't answer. He went into the ditch and sat beside his human brother. "You feel uncomfortable with our father. Why is that?"

InuYasha didn't want to answer, but a strange feeling overcame him and he felt himself spilling his guts to the demon he always hated. "He just came into my life now, and he is ordering me around like a dog that has been trained for years."

"InuYasha, you are his son, and weather he has been around forever or not, he is your father and you will have to deal with it." Sesshoumaru explained, and InuYasha snickered.

"Yeah, I can see you already did! What happened to the great Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Watch your mouth." Sesshoumaru warned. The brother sat there for a bit, not saying anything. InuYasha was still uncomfortable. He watched as his brother started sniffing the air. "Humans."

Soon, they seen two human men walk to the edge of the ditch with a blood hound.

"You, demon! Get away from that helpless young man, and we'll spare your life!" one of them shouted while holding one of those new rifles. They seemed to be samuri on duty.

"Don't point that contraption at me." Sesshoumaru said in monotone. The guy shivered in fear a bit, but still held the gun confidently. Sesshoumaru stood and raised two clawed fingers. They started glowing a vibrant green and he smirked. "Run now, or face my fury."

The man lit the rifle, and in a matter of seconds, it shot out like a lightning bolt and headed strait towards the demon. Sesshoumaru swiped his hand in the air and preformed his famous poison claws, hitting the bullet and making it explode. The green wip hit the humans and sent them flying back. He didn't have to worry about the dog, because it was already long gone.

"Your monk friend is here. I am leaving." he said, then jumped out of the ditch, only to be replaced with Miroku.

InuYasha and Miroku stayed in the ditch for the rest of the night. The sun rose and InuYasha's demon strength returned, he streched in relief and cracked his knuckles.

"Finally! Hey Miroku, let's get back to the Inn. Miroku?" he looked over to the monk, and realized he was sleeping. "Miroku! Wake up!"

When the monk didn't awaken, InuYasha sighed and picked him up, throwing him onto his shoulder and carrying him back to the Inn. InuYasha didn't care, he was just glad his demon strength was back. He thought about his brother and the talk they had. It was really strange that the two we're conversating in something other then a battle. Soon InuYasha got back to the Inn, so he walked inside to his room and let the monk drop on his butt.

"Oww! Hey, what was that for, InuYasha!?" Miroku complained as he stood and rubbed his sore backside. InuYasha shrugged as he walked over to sit in a corner. Miroku looked at the demon exterminator and forgot al about InuYasha as he ran over to her. "Am I glad to see you, Sango! It has been too long!!"

"It was only one night." she replied, and he grabbed her hand in his.

"I know, way too long! Being with InuYasha all night was too much for me." he smiled. Her face went red and she glared at him.

"Miroku..what do you think your doing?!?" she asked, and he laughed. She slapped him across the face and walked to the ther side of Kagome. InuYasha shook his head and Shippo called the monk an idiot.

It was noon and the gang (now including InuTaisho, Izayoi, and Sesshoumaru), we're ready to leave. InuYasha had a plan to go visit that woman who wanted him to come to the castle. He wouldn't explain his change of mind to his friends, but he had a feeling, and it wasn't a good one. The gang left as soon as possible. As they walked up a path from the village, they heard something caling from behind them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a small girl with an orange and white kimono ran up and hugged the cold demons leg. Not too long after, Jaken came up and bowed, saying how glad he was to see Sesshoumaru and asking where he had been and why he was with these humans. After all the ignoring and kicking the little toad, the group moved on.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, why are you still with us?" InuYasha asked.

"I am merely here to see who that woman is and if she is the one who brought father back to life. And I, Lord Sesshoumaru, follow nothing." he explained in his monotone voice. "I have feelings that she is the one."

"Same here." InuYasha agreed, and the group moved on. They walked what seemed like forever, until they came upon a woman walking.

"You wouldn't hapen to be InuYasha, would you?" she asked. InuYash nodded his head, and the woman smiled. "I was sent by my mistress, Nomura Masako. On the path you are going, you have about twenty minutes to her castle. Would you like me to lead you there?"

"Why, yes!! We would appreciate your company!" Miroku flirted, and Sango glared. He just wouldn't give up, would he?

The woman smiled and led them strait. Nobody really talked, at least, not until a giant castle came into view...

A/N: Yay! Sorry this was so late. I know I should have waited until I finished this story before publishing the other stories, but I couldn't help myself!! Anyways, the end of this story is coming soon, I'm sorry it won't be longer, but I have plans for this story...lol review and ENJOY!! 


	14. Back And Gone Again

A/N: Hey people! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but i will try to make it up to you in this last chapter! InuYasha: Last chapter? Yup, last chapter! InuYasha:WOOT!! XD I am also sorry for making this story so short -', but I will make it up to you! And I hope you will like my little surprise! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and company :(

**Ressurected**

"Whoa.." Kagome gasped. They had a great view of a huge castle. The messenger woman walked up to the front of the group.

"That is my misstress's castle, it will take another half hour to get there." she continued walking along the path. InuYasha groweld.

"That's too long!" he complained, and Sesshoumaru stopped beside him.

"Whats the matter, is it too hard on your mortal legs? Or is it because of your human friends?" he asked in monotone, and InuYasha groweld louder.

"No, its because your stalling me!!!" he shouted as he attacked his brother. Sesshoumaru held him off, but InuYasha found other ways to get at him. He lifted his foot and kicked his brother in the shin. Sesshoumaru stopped holding InuYasha's hands and striked at him, leaving a small cut. They stood there like two idiots, holding eachother off, and striking at the same time. At least, that was until InuYasha slapped him in the face.

"What kind of womanly strike is that?" Sesshoumaru teased, causing InuYasha to growl and slap him across the face again. He growled at his half-demon brother, then copied his attack. Soon, it became a fit of slaping back and forth. InuTaisho couldn't handle it anymore, and hit both the boys upside the head.

"Stop acting like two year olds!" he shouted. "Now, lets move on."

InuYasha groweld, stuffing his arms into his sleeves and walked beside Kagome. She looked at him, blushing a bit, then shrugged it off and smiled. Everybody continued they're walk to the giant castle ahead.

_'This sucks, why should I have to let Sesshoumaru come with us?' _InuYasha thought, then let outa small 'humpf'. They continued walking until the trees came to a stop and a large plain stood before them.

"We have to walk all that way?!?" Kagome said with wide eyes and a sweat drop. InuYasha kept walking ahead, even if he was the only one. He stopped and looked behind him to see all his friends staring at him.

"What?" he asked, but they all shook their heads and pointed at something. He turned back around to see a giant demon standing over him, about ten feet over him. He stared at it for a few seconds, then quickly jumped back, pulling out Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru took a half step before his father stopped him.

"No, I want to see how powerful he is." he informed, and his son glared at him.

"He is a worthless half-demon, how powerful do you think he can be?" he remarked, and his father gave him a disapproving look, then continued to watch his youngest son.

"Ha!! Taste my Wind Scar!!!" InuYasha lifted his sword in the air, then smashed it to the ground with a loud 'whoosh' and 'boom'. The Wind Scar revield itself in a yellow fury, and headed for the giant demon. The demon jumped in the air, and instead of its body, its foot was blown off. It screamed in anger and flew towards the half-breed.

"How dare you!? I, great lizard demon of the north, will not be vanquished by such incompetant attacks!" it landed loudly on the ground and slashed a taloned hand at the half-demon. InuYasha jumped away, but ended up with a ripped haori. He groweld and jumped high in the air. "HALF-BREED!! FEEL MY FURY!!"

The lizard demon flew back down to the ground, and a powerful green explosion roared its way to InuYasha with incredable speed, and before he could react, he was inside the explosion. He hollered as the force was ripping him apart, and, dispite the pain, he lifted his sword and preformed his Back Lash Wave. The extreamly powerful wind ate the lizards attack and sent it strait back at him. The lizards eyes widend in disbelief, and the explosion, along with his, over powered his body, riping him up and sending his body parts flying.

"Damn it.." InuYasha cursed as he held onto his wound. He groweld and fell face first on the grass, still grasping the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He heard his friends and mother running towards him.

"InuYasha!!" Kagome called out as she ran towards him. She knelt down beside his bloody form, and asked him if he was okay. He tried to sit up, but more blood poared out of his wounds, causing him to fall back where he was. Kagome gasped, opened her big yellow bag, and pulled out some cloth and medicine.

"Hmm, pathetic." Sesshoumau stated in a monotone voice. InuTaisho looked at him with curiosity.

"I don't agree." he said, which made Sesshoumaru look at him. Miroku and Sango both looked back and watched. "He is not pathetic. That was not pathetic. Your brother knows the Wind Scar, and the Back Lash Wave. I think he has done a good job of figuring them out."

"Heh, right." his son remarked as he started walking forwards, then stopped with out turning his head. "I was commenting on the fact that he needs a human wench to help him."

InuYasha had found the strenght to sit up and watch the two, and everybody was staring at the icy demon. Sesshoumaru ignored the staring eyes and continued walking towards the castle. InuYasha snickered and stood up, grasping his arm.

"Hes right, I am pathetic, but not because of Kagome." he said with his head down, then sheathed his sword. He started to walk off in the same direction as his half-brother was in, Kagome following him and telling him to let her cover the rest of his wounds. He refused to stop, and told Kagome to stop worrying about him. She sighed and walked with Sango, letting the half-demon have his way.

"InuTaisho, my dearest, our son is depressed." Izayoi stated, and he nodded.

"He is angry at the world. Humans do not exept him, demons do not exept him, he believes he has no place in the world. It was to be expected, but, when I learn more about this Kagome girl, I start to believe there is a place for him. She is kind, and doesn't seem to care about him being a half-breed."

"Yes, Kagome is very kind." she replied, leaning on his arm as they walked. They didn't realize Kagome had been listening.

"I don't know why InuYasha refuses your help, he is injured badly." Sango metioned, then glanced over at the half-demon. "Sometimes I think he can be a little stubburn."

"I agree. I should show him how its wrong to not jump at the opertunity of lady Kagome healing your wounds." Miroku said, which earned him a slap in the back of the head. "What did I say?"

"Perverted monk." Sango retorted, then turned back to Kagome. "We're almost there, be ready for anything!"

InuYasha walked not far behind his brother, and his wounds had heald a tiny bit, only enough for him to not have to grasp them. He walked for what seemed like forever, then, finally, they had reached the entrence to Nomura Masako's castle. It was big a mile away, but it was huge upclose! InuYasha's train of thought was inturrupted by the large caslte gates opening. A person with a long black cloak and hood walked out of it.

"I have visitors. You must be InuYasha!" she exclaimed, then glanced at his wounds. "You are injured. Please, come in and you will be treated by our finest doctors."

"No thanks, but I would like to know who the hell you are!" he retorted, and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. She watched as he did this, and started to laugh.

"You jump to conclusions. I am Nomura Masako, the one you came here to see. I do not wish to fight you."

"Then what the hell was with that lizard demon? Why was it in a place like this?" he questioned. She stared at him with curiosity.

"Hmm, lizard demon? Oh! Yasui Kozue! He was the guard of my castle!" she replied, and InuYasha gave a look that said 'Oh crap..'. "Yup, all you have to do to get by him is say your name!"

"Uhhh...oh..?" he mumbled, then quickly shook his head. "Look, I want to know why you wanted me here."

"Ahh, yes! Why don't you all come in?" she motioned for all of her guest to go in the gates. They all walked in and we're met with a huge garden. "We can have tea and sit under my large blossom tree!"

"Uhh, why don't we just get to the point?" InuYasha said, and she giggled. "What?"

"You flatter me, InuYasha!"

"Huh!?!"

"But, sadly no. We can not jump to the point. I don't believe it would be appropiate in front of all these people." she explained, and he turned red.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?" he exclaimed.

_'She is really full of herself...' _Kagome thought while staring at the cloaked woman. She watched as she pulled her hood down to reveil long beautiful light green hair, and light pink eyes. She plled her cloak off and showed a very expensive looking kimono, made of the finest blue silk. The woman may not have been matching, but she was beautiful. _'...Maybe she should be...'_

Izayoi moved from her place beside InuTaisho, and stopped infront of Nomura.

"Where have I seen you before?" she asked, and the woman laughed.

"I do not know what you are talking about, but I have never seen you before!" she smiled at InuYasha's mother, then walked back over to the half-demon. "Aright, let us talk under that tree."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inthe direction of the blossom tree, but he pulled his arm away. She looked back at him with curiosity, and he groweld.

"My friends come to. And my parents." he commanded, and she snickered.

"Yes, ofcoarse.."

Once everyone was together, they started walking towards the tree. A thought entered Kagomes mind. "Hey Sesshoumaru, where is Rin?"

He looked to each side of him, then continued walking. Kagome glared at his back. She couldn't believe he was so rude! She shook it off and walked beside InuYasha. They got to the tree and everyone sat down, except for the three dog demons.

"So, why did you want me hee again?" InuYasha asked, and she snickered.

"I wanted to speak with you about-" she started, but was inturrupted by a monotone voice.

"Are you the one responsible for bringing my father back to life?" Sesshoumaru asked, and she stared at him. She didn't answer, making the icy demon pull out his Tokijin. "I shall kill you."

Nomura looked down and laughed evilly. She stood and raised her head, having a big grin on her face. By now, all of the humans we're standing as well.

"Come, strike at me. What are you waiting for? I thought you we're going to cut my head off?" she mocked, and he raised his sword. The blue aura of the Tokijin swirled around it, and when he pointed it at the woman, it shot out as a large bolt of electricity and hit her in the chest. First it was small screams of pain, then it turned into laughter.

"Sesshoumaru, you haven't realized yet? Or is it too hidden to even see, sense, or smell?" she started as the bolt died down. He watched her closely as she reached to her hip. "I am not like you, or even like your father!"

She pulled out something covered in cloth, and then un-wrapped it. As the last peices of cloth fell, she held two jewels that we're identical to the jewel of four souls. InuYasha looked on in shock.

"What are those?" he asked, but she turned her head and grinned.

"You will never know!" she laughed as she held the jewels up to her chest. They we're inside her body in a matter of seconds. Her body shook with power, and her eyes now gleamed red with hate.

"We're those jewels Shikon no Tamas?!" InuYasha asked Kagome, and she shook her head. "Then what we're they?"

"I can't see them in her body anywhere, if it was a shikon jewel I would see it." she answered, and Shippo gasped from her shoulder.

"Then what are they!? Is there another kind of jewel that makes things stronger?" he asked, and InuYasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, running towards Nomura at full speed. He lifted the sword above his head and used his well known Wind Scar on her, only for her to jump and dodge it.

"Fool, I can not be brought down so easily!" she groweld, and he jumped up to her in the air.

"Why did you want me to come here!?" he asked as he slashed his sword at her. She dodged his attack again and flew high in the air.

"Why, I was going to gain your trust by talking about Naraku and the Shikon jewel, then I would have killed all of you while you we're sleeping and stole your jewel shards, then I would have devoured you all!" she laughed and glared at the half-breed. "You and I have something in common, we are both half-breeds. But, unlike you, I am one of the undead, like your beloved Kikyo. She was one selfish woman, asking you to turn human so she could get rid of the Shikon no Tama for good. You know, she only liked you because she was lonley, and she was tired of the world. She despised your half-demon blood."

"Get out of my life!" he shouted as he stricked her again, but this time she was off guard and got a large slash accross her stomach. She groweld and pulled a secret sword from her back, and jumped towards InuYasha. They lashed swords until she smirked evilly.

"InuYasha, why don't you get rid of that usless sword and fight like a man!!" she swirled her blade in a fantastic motion around his, then shoved it to the left, causing it to go flying. His eyes widend and he jumped back beside Kagome. The Tetsusaiga was about a mile away, and if he tried to retreave it, she would surley kill him with a secret move. InuTaisho had thougt this a good time to come in the fight.

"Don't mind if I use your sword, do you?" he asked his son, and InuYasha slowly shook his head. "Alright, Nomura, this fight has gone too far."

He grabbed the handle of the Tetsusaiga and it transformed back into it's fang-like form. InuTaisho laughed wickedly and lifted the sword in the air, pointing it to the hanyou woman. She turned back to the half-breed.

"I am your opponent right now, Nomura!" he jumped in the air and slashed the fang blade at the undead half-demon, and was blocked by her blade.

"You will not interfear!!" she groweld, and pointed her free arm at InuYasha, sending a neon green bolt flying to him. But, because of her unsteady-ness, the bolt headed straight for Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, the bolt was quick and he only had a few seconds. He did the only thing that came to mind. He went infron of her and pushed her down as quickly as possible. The bolt went through his body like a thousand arrows, and he screamed in pain.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shouted as the electricity was running through-out his body. When the electricity finally settled down, he stood there in shock.

"Uhhh..uhh.." he gasped, and fell forwards. Kagome caught him in her arms before he could hit the ground. She shook him around a bit, but when he didn't answer her calls, she started to panic. She turned his body around and looked at his face. It was still in shock from the blow. She watched as he groweld and tightly shut his eyes. His growling grew feirce, and he stood on his feet with great speed.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, but was then pulled away by Sango.

"His aura isn't that of a half-demon anymore." she said, and Kagome gasped. "He isn't growling like he normally does!"

"She is correct, Kagome. InuYasha has transformed once again!" Miroku explained as he got in a fighting position. Sango stood beside him with her large boomarang in place and also ready to fight.

"Damn you Nomura..I'll kill you!" InuYasha growled as he jumped to her, slashing her with his claws. She stared at his face with complete surprise, and the replaced it with an angry expression.

"Damn half-breed! Now you think you can match my power!?" she shouted. She was still combating with InuTaisho, who seemed to stop fighting.

"InuYasha!" he yelled, then took the Tetsusaiga and over powered Nomura, sending her and her sword flying. He grabbed his sons arm and quickly got over to the blossom tree. He looked his son in the eyes. InuYasha growled and swiped his arm at his father, only for it to be dodged. InuTaisho took the sword and put his sons hand around it, despite InuYasha's efforts to slash him. InuYasha gasped and fell backwards to the ground, with the Tetsusaiga in his hand. InuTaisho turned and jumped back to where he thought Nomura was.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to his limp form. She looked into his eyes, only seeing a blank expression. She called his name again, but got the same outcome. He wasn't moving at all.

Miroku ran over to Kagome and the half-demon, and knelt on the other side of him. He took his rist and felt for a pulse. He put his rist down and tried to get a pulse from InuYasha's throut. When that didn't work either, he put his ear to his chest.

"Damn you, wench!" InuTaisho groweld as he looked around for Nomura. When he couldn't find her, he looked back to his first son, Seshoumaru. The dog demon just looked at his father with no expression on his face. "Sesshoumaru, do you see her anywhere?"

"No." he replied simply, and looked over to the scean with his brother on the ground, surrounded by humans. Izayoi was running over to him and watched as Miroku took the half-demons shirt off, then gasped at the wounds on his torso.

"How could lighting make such a hole?" the monk asked no one in particular, then, ignoring the blood, he placed his head to his friends chest. Izayoi, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango watched patiently as he kept his ear to InuYasha's chest for one whole minute. When he raised his head slowly, Shippo asked a question that everyone was going to ask.

"Is he okay?" he asked. When Miroku didn't answer, that answered the question. Kagome looked at the one she had loved the most in disbelief. She looked at Miroku who was staring at her, then she looked at Izayoi. The mother had tears rolling down her cheeks. Kagome looked back at InuYasha, and felt her own tears start to pour.

"I will wish him happieness...in the other world.." Miroku said, only causing Kagome to cry more. Sango had tears that she refused to let fall, but they went down her face anyways. Shippo was wailing, and Izayoi had calmed down.

"He will be happy, I am sure." she said, then turned back to InuTaisho. He was staring at her, and seemed to be waiting for something. She walked over to him and told him the news, then she hugged him. The two stood there hugging, then InuTaisho pulled away a bit so he could see her face.

"I guess he didn't have enough time to heal when he was trasformed.." he said, then looked at his first son again. Sesshoumaru was watching the humans murn over his brother. InuTaisho looked at the sword at Sesshoumaru's waist. _'Tensaiga..'_

Everybody stopped what they we're doing to look over to a certain undead half-demon woman who had killed InuYasha. She was standing with her head down and laughing.

"Heh..so I killed the half-breed, huh? It serves him right." she looked up towards InuTaisho and gave him a smirk. "Don't worry, he was going to die one day."

Sesshoumaru ran up to te woman with immense speed, and grabbed her throut. "You are worthless and should go back to the hell where you came from."

"You..you stupid.. dog!" she groweld, and took the sword she had been hiding. She shoved the sword into the dog demons chest with haste, then jumped away quickly when he dropped her. The sword had went through his armour and cut through his stomach, poking out on the other side of him. He growled and put his hand on the handle of the sword.

"Wench." he pulled the sword out of his torso. Throwing the bloody blade away, he jumped over to Nomura and pulled out his Tokijin. Once he got th sword out, he slashed her accross her belly so fast she couldn't react. She gasped and went wide-eyed as he shoved his hand through her heart. She died from the poison on the spot, her limp body falling to the ground. Sesshoumaru placed his sword back to his side and started to walk away, but stopped and looked at his father that was standing over InuYasha's dead body.

"What..what is going..on!?" InuTaisho gasped as he grasped his chest. Izayoi was doing the same. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all stared at them with concern.

"What is happening?" Shippo asked, and Kagome said she didn't know. He looked at Sango when she gasped. "What is it, Sango?"

"Remember those jewels?" she said, and they all nodded. "They could have possibly been InuTaisho and Izayoi's hearts!"

InuTaisho's body was starting to disperese from his feet. He looked over to his first son and gave a small smile.

"Sesshoumaru, you have mastered the blade of healing. I wish yo one last request before I head back to the other world." he said, and the cy demon didn't answer. "Even if you don't like him, I wish for you to revive your brother. He did not desereve to die, not at his age."

InuTaisho and Izayoi both said good-bye before they blew away with the wind, leaving not a trace of them behind. The gang looked over to Sesshoumaru, watching as he stared at the sky.

"So, Sesshoumaru, what do you plan on doing?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru ignored him and started walking to the exit of the castle.

"You plan on ignoring your fathers last wish?" Sango shouted, causing the demon to stop. They all stared at him and waited for his reply. He turned his head and looked at his half-brother. He walked over and stood above the friends.

"I will give my father his wish, but if he dies again, I will leave him to rot." he said in monotone as he pulled out his fathers sword. "Give me space."

Once they we're out of the way, he fixed his eyes on the dead body of his brother. He seen the imps crawling like rats on his corpse, and slashed his sword with a bright blue shine. Kagome gasped when he slashed InuYasha across the chest. It looked like he was cutting him in half. Sesshoumaru sheathed his blade and turned, walking away. The gang ran over to InuYasha and crowded around him.

"Uhh..why does my head hurt?" InuYasha asked while sitting up and rubbing his head. He stopped and stared at his friends. "What?"

Kagome didn't hesitate to hug him with all her heart. He blushed a bit, then returned the hug. Sango and Miroku smiled, and Shippo jumped on top of the half-demon.

"It's good to see you again, InuYasha." Miroku smiled, and Sango nodded her head laughing.

"What? Did I go somewhere?" he questioned, and Kagome stopped hugging him to look in his eyes.

"We will explain later, right now we have to give our thanks to someone." she said as she stood up. Miroku helped InuYasha up as Kagome and Sango ran to the demon that saved InuYasha's life. "Sesshoumaru!"

He stopped and stared at the two woman that had caught up to him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome thanked.

He turned back around and started to walk away again. She smiled and her and Sango walke back to the revived half-demon. They would have a lot of explaining to do.

A/N: Ahh, so it ends T.T I had lots of fun writing this story, and I hope you liked this long final chapter! Sorry I had to kill InuYasha, but I made everything better again by making Fluffy bring him back . I hope you enjoyed this story, and don't worry, the certain things in earlier chapters that we're explained will not be ignored... . . . . . . XP


End file.
